


The Emerald Cave

by orphan_account



Category: Mystery Skulls
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that day in the cave from the POV of Mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emerald Cave

It's kind of difficult being a dog, I'm not saying it's more difficult than being a human but there's a distinct lack of ability to communicate with your human companions. Such is the case for me, Mystery, a strange name for a dog to have although fitting considering my owner seems to be in a mystery/ghostbusting team called The Mystery Skulls.

I'm not sure I like that name though, seems a bit on the nose.

Right from the get go of the Mystery Skulls there were issues, the others seemed blissfully unaware of the romantic tension forming between the members of this group but I saw right through it.

Things like the event of their communal Christmas party where Lewis and Arthur had a bit of "moment" if you will. I won't go too much into detail but let's just say that it made things pretty awkward between them.

The awkwardness rose in fact more after Lewis started going out with their mutual friend and fellow Mystery Skull, Vivi who had been Arthur's friend and on again/off again romantic interest since youth.

There was just this, tension almost at all times between them that they ignored for the greater good of both their friendships and the Mystery Skulls.

Now, this particular incident which changed the dynamic of the group forever was when we were looking to investigate a certain cave. Emerald Cave was the name of it and we had heard that people had died there for mysterious reasons.

Upon arrival we split into two groups or at least that was the plan. It was supposed to be me & Vivi and Lewis & Arthur. Now that does sound well and good but before the split Arthur seemed a bit off.

"Guys, you really think it's such a good idea being here. I mean people have died here and what not" Arthur proclaimed trying to get us to turn around.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine Arthur. If you didn't want danger and excitement then you shouldn't have joined the Mystery Skulls in the first place!"

"Yeah I know, alright but I just -"

"No but, just go and search that area over there, me and Mystery will go down"

Arthur looked around and upon closer inspection I noticed that he was shaking. It wasn't cold, he looked nervous and terrified. Almost as if he had seen a monster. Of course he had seen monsters before but there were none there. Although, in hindsight maybe there was.

"Can..." Arthur said, looking really serious for once, his voice cracking up. He looked as if, he somehow knew that going with Lewis would be a bad idea.

"Can I go with someone else but Lewis?"

Lewis who was still a tad awkward around Arthur pretended to be looking at some of the crystal formations in the cave instead of the location, although he seemed sad that Arthur didn't want to even be alone with him, as if their relationship, however short it might've been, didn't matter.

"What's with you Arthur, I mean I know it's been a bit awkward since me and Lewis started dating but I thought you could at least hang out with him. What's with you?" Vivi retorted, she was not happy. To her Arthur was just being a jerk who didn't want to accept her relationship, not a man torn between his love for two people and terrified to his very core at his surroundings.

Then again, if I could've communicated with them I might've proposed polyamory to them, but sadly I'm just a dog so this love triangle was formed.

"Alright, sorry just go, we'll meet you later"

Vivi and I were heading downstairs but I decided to turn back and follow the guys instead. Something just didn't feel right and I was worried about Arthur. Soon though an argument formed between Arthur and Lewis.

"What was that about Arty?" Lewis asked while they walked along the naturally formed path.  
"This place is just, making me uneasy"  
"You've been to creepier places than this, besides you seemed to be avoiding me."  
"I'm not" he said in an almost melancholy tone.  
"You are, you've been avoiding talking to me ever since the Christmas party and I've kind of gotten sick of it"  
"We all are"  
"Then why don't you stop it then. It was you who broke up with me remember, for some inane reason that you didn't even bother explaining, you were the one insisting on not telling Vivi and to remain friends. But this is not a friendship Arthur, friends talk to each other, friends laugh together, friends don't actively avoid one another!!"

Lewis was getting a bit angry when they reached a dead end, it was a small rock platform leading towards what seemed like a underground valley with bunch of geological spikes.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. I'll try to work things out, just give me some space alright?"

He calmed down and smiled at Arthur who did the same. Lewis then looked down to see the spikes, inspecting the end of the rock formation more closely.

It was then that the tragedy happened. I should've seen it coming sooner than I did and done something, but alas I was ignorant at the time.

Arthur's hand started to change hue, specifically it turned green. It was sort of an emerald shade of green actually, which makes me think that the cave had something to do with it, rather than it being just a specific visualization of Arthur's inner turmoil.

Soon the left side of his body had completely changed color and one of his eyes even had changed into a type of black/green.

I was not quick enough to react as Arthur pushed Lewis off the cliff, sending him downwards to his death. It all happened so quickly and I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Lewis' face. It was the look of betrayal and sadness, he really just wanted them all to get along and did not at all suspect this. Then again I don't think anyone did, not even I.

I did what I could, while I appear to be an ordinary dog that's not entirely true as I seem to be a dog/kitsune mix. For those unfamiliar with what a Kitsune is, well long story short it's a type of fox demon from Japanese legends. Most Kitsune seem to be able to turn into humans as well, but I think due to me only being half-kitsune that I don't posess that ability, if I do then I have no idea how to do it. What I do know how to do is to turn myself into a nine-tailed fox, which I did at that very moment and did the most logical thing I could think of.

I bit Arthur's arm off.

The arm was clearly the source of this, it seemed almost infected and for all intensive purposes it worked since Arthur was back to normal. However he still realized what he had done and went down to his knees, crying, bleeding out of left armstub where I had dismembered it.

We could hear a woman's scream, easily identified as Vivi who had been down there when Lewis fell. Arthur turned around after sulking a bit more to see Vivi,who had run up here from her previous location, looking in horror at the arm of her friend.

"I eh, Lewis, you , wha" she mumbled out between cries, she was crying so much that she couldn't even be understood.

That's when another peculiar thing happened, suddenly the are where we were located at filled up with magenta colored lighting which hit Vivi. It was a distressing sight to behold because me and Arthur, for a brief moment thought she had died as well because her eyes turned magenta then black for a moment before returning to their original cast.

"Guys? Where are we?" she immediately asked after returning back to normal consciousness. "Oh my god Arthur, what happened to your arm!!"

She screamed in concern and took off her scarf and wrapped it around Arthur's wound who was getting dizzy from all the blood loss. She picked up her phone, called 911 and picked up Arthur's arm before helping her friend out.

As we walked back out of the cave, me and Arthur looked back in the direction of where Lewis had fallen, knowing full well that this would never be known by anyone since Vivi's memory had been affected.

But the guilt. The guilt would haunt Arthur forever.


End file.
